


Under My Skin

by RileyRiot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he's pissed at him he finds a way to get under his skin and into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly felt like writing some jaydick smut. Hope you enjoy and comment.

Dick was lying in bed with his hand wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it. Okay, more like punishing it. He was so irritated, but he couldn’t help himself and he hated it. He hated how turned on he got by that cocky bastard. Hated that every time they worked together he ended up having to come home and jerk off afterwards. Hated how badly he always wanted those perfect lips on him or that tight body writhing beneath him. It had to be a crime to want someone this much, but even if it was Dick didn’t care, or at least his cock didn’t.

He pushed the covers down his thighs, freeing his cock to the night air. The head was shiny and dark with its need for release, but he didn’t give in. Secretly wanting to torture himself for his feelings.

“Inconsiderate, selfish, asshole,” Dick muttered to himself, as he continued to fist his cock.

“Talking about me?”

A husky voice pulled Dick’s attention to his now opened bedroom door. He angrily released his cock and pulled the covers back over his aching erection.

“Jason, you could’ve knocked,” Dick all but growled at the smirking asshole in his doorway.

“I didn’t think I had to.” Jay shrugged before he began to peel off all of his clothes.

Dick tried to ignore his body’s response to seeing Jason’s clothes slowly disappear from his body, but with no such luck.

“Well you do,” Dick bit, but it didn’t carry the weight he wanted it to.

“Aww, are you still mad at me, Dickie?” Jay asked with a mocking pout, as he climbed onto the bed and in between Dick’s covered legs.

The sheet that separated their naked bodies was a weak barrier between their throbbing cocks.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Jay whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Dick’s.

The kiss was soft for about half a millisecond then it was a heated force burning Dick alive. Jay’s tongue made its way between his lips and drew out every moan, scream, and cry that it could, with the help of his hips grinding their erections together. Dick pulled at Jason’s hair roughly to show that he hadn’t won him over and that he was still pissed at him, but Jason loved that rough treatment and only thrust against him more desperately.

“Fuck me, Dickie,” Jason begged when he pulled away from Dick’s lips.

Dick could only respond with a moan, since Jason now had his hand under the sheets and was tugging at his cock.

“You know you want to.” Jay leaned in and bit Dick’s lower lip.

Dick did want to fuck Jason. There was no denying it, so he quickly repositioned them so that Jason was lying on the bed and Dick was between his legs. Despite still being upset with him Dick decided to give Jay a few moments of prep. He spit on his fingers and massaged Jay’s far from virgin hole before carefully slipping them inside and stretching the younger man. Jay moaned desperately as he began to tug at his own cock.

“I want it. Fuck me now, Dick,” Jason demanded.

Dick didn’t hesitate to obey, roughly pulling his fingers from Jay’s hole and swiftly replacing them with his cock. He thought he heard what sounded like a whimper from Jay, but he forced himself to ignore it and just kept pumping into the tight, sweaty body beneath him like he always wanted to. Jason’s ass gripped onto his cock like it never wanted Dick to leave and the feeling was definitely mutual.

“Fuck, Dickie, fuck. I’m gonna come soon.” Jason’s pumped his dick even harder upon his declaration.

Dick was fast approaching his own orgasm, so he drove into Jay with more force now, punishing his ass, while trying to get him off at the same time. Jay’s eyes were barely slits beneath him and his lips were red and almost bruised from the rough kissing. Dick loved seeing him like that. Only he got to see Jason like that. _His_ Jason.

“Fuuuccckkk,” Jay cried before splattering cum all over both of them.

A moment later Dick sprayed his own load deep inside of Jay’s warmth and collapse onto the younger man’s chest.

“God, Dickie, that was amazing. I should piss you off more often,” Jay said with a chuckle, as he lazily began to run his fingers up and down Dick’s back.

Dick leaned up to focus stern, pissed eyes on Jason. “If you eat my ice cream again I won’t just fuck your ass, I’ll kick it too. Got it.”

Jason smirked his usual smirk. “Promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and liked it or liked jaydick, please comment. I want to write more of it, but only if people will actually read. Thanks


End file.
